


Inevitable Words

by erishanaka



Series: Reincarnation AU [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi business gathering, F/M, featuring fancy suits and stuffy people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erishanaka/pseuds/erishanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We keep reincarnating as people who speak different languages and it’s kind of pissing me off because I can never initially confirm if it’s you but at least I keep learning a bunch of cool new languages each lifetime.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable Words

**Author's Note:**

> Conversations in “xxx”; Thoughts in ‘xxx’. Italicized _“conversations”_ are ones spoken on your language.

It was one of those usual business gatherings held by the Akashi’s. Seijurou silently observed from the side, smiling politely every time someone comes to his way and making polite conversations. Most of the faces and names are familiar to him, being regular guests in these gatherings. For the new ones, he quickly stored and categorized them in his memory, noting himself to check these people’s background later.

“Seijurou, come here.” It was his father’s voice, Masaomi, stern and imposing. His hand was beckoning on his son to come over as well and if Seijurou had delayed a minute later, he would see the creases on his father’s forehead. He didn’t though, and instead, politely excused himself from his crowd and walked toward his father’s group.

The new face was a foreigner. Seijurou guessed they were prospective clients for the family business’ expansion internationally. He briefly wonders why his father wanted to meet prospectives and not definite clients.

“This is Mr. (L.name). He’s from (country) and will be our business partner there once we started expanding,” Masaomi introduced.

'Definite then,’ Seijurou thought briefly before bowing politely. “It’s an honor to meet you.”

 _“Ah, this must Seijurou..? I’m sorry,”_  Mr. (L.name) smiled apologetically.  _“I’m afraid I don’t speak Japanese.”_

“ _Excuse me, I forgot to tell my son_.. Seijurou, they can’t speak Japanese.”

 _“I see.. (language) then?”_  Seijurou frowned ever so slightly, in deep concentration.  _“Like so..?”_

_“Wow, this is wonderful, Mr. Akashi! Your son is truly amazing! Wait until he meets (F.name).”_

Seijurou merely smiled. Of course he knew how to speak (language). He had enough lifetimes to happen to live in (country) in one of them. Of course, he made sure to apply for the language courses to not come out too suspicious on why he suddenly picked up a new language. 

The last bit though.. Akashi briefly wondered who is this (F.name).

* * *

 

 _“Dad, I’m sorry for being late,”_  it belonged to a female voice; particularly, your voice.

Seijurou looked up and studied you. Carefully, one might add. Somehow, you seemed familiar, like a nostalgic memory to him. You trailed your eyes toward him and when your eyes met his, a silent battle of holding each other commenced.

 _“(F.name), this is Masaomi Akashi and his son Seijurou. Mr. Akashi mentioned Seijurou is pleasant company. Why don’t you get to know him better?”_  your father gently nudged you to step forward, his eyes twinkling slightly.

To an outsider, it looks adoring. But to you, you could only sigh internally. You know that look: your father wants you to assess this Akashi kid. It was an open secret in your household that you have exceptional observation and situation assessment skills. You are a natural at judging characters; whether they be good or bad.

 

> _“Or as a better classification,” your father smiled rather ominously. “If they hold their ground or easily swayed by the wind.”_

 

_“Ms. (F.name)..?”_

You watched as this boy, Seijurou, offered his hand for you to hold. He was smiling gracefully, acting like a perfect gentlemen. There was no nervous feeling around him, only calm and confidence. 'Like someone who needs nothing to prove oneself because he knows already,’ you thought as you accepted his hand. You smiled back just as politely. 'I’ll have just as much fun then.’

* * *

 

Seijurou felt like this was the best gathering he attended so far. (F.name) as company – no, as a person – is a mystery and a challenge on its own. Seijurou approaches things like how he plays shougi, testing the waters and the level of his opponents.

But with you… it seems his little strategy doesn’t work. You mirror and level his play, not giving away any indication on whether it was your limit or it was child’s play. It was like the wind challenging the grass: no matter how strong, the grass merely bends but stays rooted firmly.

Seijurou didn’t realize until much later that he was having fun.

_“Seijurou, do you believe in fate?”_

_“As much as you would, I would believe.”_

_“Is that so..? Then it means you do, because I do.”_

_“May I ask how come?”_

_“I remember lifetimes,”_  you paused there and looked in his questioning eyes. You looked, looked hard in his gaze, conveying everything that you are not crazy. You never need to convince him, though. You never need to convince him in any lifetime. The problem was different. You smiled.  _“I’m glad we were finally to talk in our first meeting. Normally, it took years.”_

Seijurou merely held your gaze.  _“It’s bound to happen sooner or later.”_

_“I know… it’s just like you said.”_

_“Of course.”_

_“My King.. welcome back.”_  It was so subtle but Seijurou sees your head bowing ever so slightly. He caught your chin and brought it up slightly so you’d look at him, and him only.

_“Welcome home, my Queen.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on deviantart @erishanaka and tumblr sideblog @darlingtakao


End file.
